Artificial intraocular lenses, used to replace damaged or diseased natural lenses in the eye, have been widely used in the last several years. Typically, such artificial intraocular lenses comprise some type of optical element and a support coupled to the element for positioning the optical element in the proper location in the eye.
These lenses have typically included hard polymeric or glass optical elements with metallic or polymeric supports. One problem with hard lenses is that the incision in the eye to insert them must be at least as large as the diameter of the optical portion of the lens. Thus, the patient must experience a fairly traumatic large incision.
Use of soft, foldable polymeric lenses is hampered because it is difficult to support them and it is difficult to insert them into the eye.
Another problem involving either hard or soft intraocular lenses is the need for adhesives or extra, complicated steps to connect the supports to the optical element.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvement in intraocular lenses.
Examples of such prior art intraocular lenses are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,834,023 to Lieb; 4,159,546 to Shearing; 4,172,297 to Schlegel; 4,206,518 to Jardon et al; 4,242,760 to Rainin; 4,253,200 to Kelman; 4,257,130 to Bayers; and 4,363,143 to Callahan.